Because of You
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: "Aku—takut jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh! Justru sekarang kau harus membiarkan perasaan cintamu berkembang hanya untukku, Rukia!" Dedicated to ichirukiluna gituloh


_Hei, friends!_

Hahaha, Yurisa mengupdate fict lagi. Tapi yang ini lain, _guys_!

Fict ini Yurisa persembahin khusus buat _ichirukiluna gituloh_. Happy Birthday Luna-ku sayang. Mudah-mudahan kamu tambah cantik, tambah pinter terus biar cita-cita dan keinginanmu tercapai, amin…

Aku harap fict abal ini pantas disebut sebagai kado ya, hahaha. Habis ga bisa kasih apa-apa lagi selain fict nista ini :p

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Because of You © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap sosok menjulang yang terpaut beberapa meter darinya. Dadanya selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat ia menatapnya, padahal ia sudah berusaha melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghapus rasa itu, termasuk mencoba membencinya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, karena hatinya sendiri mulai berkhianat dengan mencintai sosoknya.

"Rukia," panggil pemuda tersebut sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Gadis tersebut hanya menatapnya datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya—berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sadarlah, Rukia! Dia itu sahabatmu, batinnya mulai menyeruak.

Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari sosok pemuda tegap tersebut. Tapi, terlambat! Tangannya terlebih dulu menggapainya, menahannya dan memutar balik tubuhnya secara paksa—membuatnya mau tak mau harus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku, Rukia?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Gadis mungil itu menatap hazel indahnya—mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ucapannya sama sekali tidak benar. "Aku tidak pernah menghindar darimu, Ichigo!"

Matanya terus memandang gadis di hadapannya tanpa henti—seolah tak percaya dengan pernyataan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo! Aku ada urusan lain," sanggahnya sambil memalingkan wajah—menghindari kontak mata yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut _orange_ tersebut.

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Nanti aku jemput jam 5 sore," ucapnya. "Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menolak," potongnya ketika melihat Rukia bersiap membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan aksi protes. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi—meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah keramaian kampus.

Rukia tersenyum menatap bayangan Ichigo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Baka," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, tepat jam 5 sore—sesuai dengan janji yang diucapkannya, Ichigo datang menjemputnya. Dia membawa gadis itu ke sebuah tempat dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang terlihat begitu jelas disetiap mata yang memandangnya. Benar-benar terlihat indah dan mempesona. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan membawanya menuruni bukit tersebut sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di tempat dimana matahari tersebut tampak lebih jelas dibanding sebelumnya.

Keheningan mendominasi aktivitas mereka berdua. Mungkin karena Rukia terlalu sibuk menatap pemandangan indah di depan matanya dengan wajah terpukau sementara Ichigo terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ibuku menyukai _sunset_," ucapnya lirih, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Rukia. Sontak, gadis mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ichigo.

"Dia mengatakan hal itu di tempat ini padaku," sambungnya kemudian. "Dia bilang pemandangan ini begitu cantik, begitu indah! Tapi, bagiku pemandangan ini terlihat menyedihkan."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Rukia—karena semula ia hanya menatap pemandangan matahari yang terbenam.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari permintaan yang Ichigo ajukan padanya. Pemuda itu menarik Rukia dengan pelan—membiarkan tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam tubuh kekarnya. Rasanya hangat, batin Rukia mengujar.

"Sampai pada hari itu, hari dimana ibuku meninggal—pergi meninggalkan aku, ayah dan juga kedua adikku. Saat itu aku begitu terpukul dengan kehilangan mendadak dari sosok yang begitu penting—sosok yang menjadi pusat kami semua. Dan akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mulai berubah. Hidupku terasa lebih cerah dan aku bisa bersemangat menjalaninya. Karena bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengubah hidupku, mengubah duniaku," terang pemuda berambut _orange_ itu panjang lebar.

"Bodoh! Kau itu bisa berubah bukan karena aku," sanggah Rukia. "Tapi karena dirimu sendiri yang memang menginginkan agar kau berubah!"

"Ya, mungkin itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, tidak tanpa kehadiranmu, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Berisik, sudah kubilang bukan karena aku!"

Keheningan kembali melanda suasana mereka. Ichigo memang lebih memilih diam sambil meresapi aroma tubuh Rukia. Sungguh, ia merasa lebih tenang saat memeluk sosok gadis mungil ini.

Angin kembali bertiup menghiasi senja—membuat anak rambut Ichigo sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya, sedangkan Rambut Rukia hanya bergoyang nakal lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya—entah karena merasa dingin atau memang keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa tadi menghindariku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Rukia membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia ajukan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menghindarimu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Ia menatap langit senja yang menaungi langit.

"Kenapa kau menganggap kalau aku yang mengubah hidupmu?" Rukia membuka suaranya mengalihkan pikiran Ichigo mengenai sikapnya.

Pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya—membuatnya menatap violet milik Rukia. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Memang benar kok!"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ichigo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba!"

"Jelaskan dengan benar dong, jangan setengah-setengah," Rukia mulai mengeluarkan aksi protesnya.

"Apa yang perlu kau ketahui lagi dariku, Rukia?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, dia bukan marah tapi dia merasa kalau wajahnya mulai memanas mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Sementara pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku merasa dadaku berdebar. Pandangan mataku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosokmu yang mempesona. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, kalau aku sudah mencintaimu!"

Mata Rukia membulat—terkejut tentunya. Ia menatap hazel Ichigo—berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana, namun justru kejujuran dan keseriusan dari ucapan yang barusan ia katakanlah yang terpampang jelas di kedua mata musim gugurnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha mengubah hidupku, berusaha menjadi lebih kuat supaya aku tidak akan kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku untuk yang kedua kalinya dan itu semua cuma karena kamu," ucap Ichigo masih memandang wajah cantik Rukia.

Wajah Rukia merona—namun kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, karena Ichigo terlebih dulu menahannya. "Lalu jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya, kenapa berusaha menghindariku, Rukia? Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku merasa takut kehilanganmu, merasakan hal-hal buruk yang tidak pernah ingin kubayangkan kalau kau sampai menghilang dariku. Apa kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku—takut jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh! Justru sekarang kau harus membiarkan perasaan cintamu berkembang hanya untukku, Rukia!"

"Sungguh?"

"Mau bukti?" tantang Ichigo sambil menyeringai kecil.

Tanpa persetujuan Rukia, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir mungil Rukia—menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Membiarkan ciuman itu bertahan lama—tanpa menghiraukan oksigen yang mulai menawarkan diri untuk kembali mereka hirup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki!" bisik Ichigo ditelinga gadis mungil tersebut—membuat wajah Rukia kembali merona karena ulahnya.

_**~The End~**_

Waaaaaa~

Padahal besok UTS, masih sempet-sempetnya bikin beginian. Yah, minta doa aja ya biar ulanganku sukses dan gak ada yang remedi.

Ohya, reviewnya jangan lupa~


End file.
